Fighting ReDone
by 78Violetfan
Summary: "Jade and Cat are inside. This morning I tried to get them to do a Drive-By Acting exersise but Jade wouldn't do it, anyway, now I'm going to go in there and give them a scene to play out, you are their secret audience." A more in depth look at Fighting.


**I figured this may explain Fighting a little better...**

**...that and the idea kind of popped into my head...**

* * *

><p>Cat Valentine entered through the main doors of Hollywood Arts fully prepared to grab her books and go, however when she reached the locker she kind of faced a road block. Students were all bunched together and they were completely blocking her locker. Many don't realize this but her locker is next to the janitor's closet; Jade helped her decorate it too. When she and Jade first came here to the school she had no idea how to decorate her locker; within their first two days Jade had her locker stabbed, jabbed and screwed with scissors, and Cat's was still blank.<p>

So, Jade told her she should put quotes of random things that she blurts out to people on it and it gave Cat the idea of drawing an eye on it (to this day Jade still doesn't know why). Cat says it's a cat's eye which is kind of like the all-seeing eye. Like Cat sees everything.

Every once in a while though Cat write's something random on there to contribute Jade's idea a bit, because she thought that it was a pretty good idea.

So, now she's standing in the hallway all confused because she doesn't really know what to do, everyone's in front of her locker so she can't get her books, and there's nothing else for her to do.

"Cat!" Is hollered from behind so she twirls around in a fast motion making herself dizzy.

It was Jade, "hey, did you get the homework done?" Her friend asks.

Cat shakes off her dizziness before asking, "what homework?"

Jade can't help but roll her eyes, "the History homework."

Cat's eyes go wide as she realizes that's what she forgot to do last night.

"Drive-by acting exercise." Sikowitz anounces out of nowhere.

Jade shakes her head, "no."

Cat looks at the teacher with her wide eyes before saying, "I can't fail!" In her panicked voice.

Sikowitz nods, "exactly, this is why you must do this exercise."

"No, we really can't," Jade says again, completely ready to grab Cat's arm and drag her away but the man get's in front of them.

"Cat," he begins, "you're a dog."

Cat giggles, "hey, I have dog." She smiles to herself.

Jade rolls her eyes. She never got how Cat could change her feelings just like that.

The teacher then looks at the gothic girl, "Jade you're a cat."

"You get to be me," Cat gushes.

Sikowitz shakes his head, "no, she's a cat. Not you Cat."

"Aw." Cat says in her moany voice.

Jade shakes her head, "I don't want to be a cat."

"But..." The teacher starts.

"No, I'm not getting on the floor, it's dirty..."

"Jade the floor isn't that bad, and you need to seize your character..."

"Then give me something else."

"Jade..."

"I'm not getting on the floor!" Jade finally growls.

Sikowitz is quiet for a moment before he sighs, "fine...you two just meet me in the Black Box Theatre after school." He says before he walks away.

Cat looks at her friend disappointed. Jade sighs, "what?"

"I wanted to do the exercise." Cat whispers.

Jade just rolls her eyes and points to the other girls locker, "get your History book and finish your homework."

The red head looks toward her locker and notices the crowd is walking away, "I wonder what they were looking at?" She asked.

Jade shruggs, "it's probably another stupid magic trick by that magician kid."

"AW, I _love _magician's!" Cat laughs, however when she turns to look at Jade she notice's that she's no longer there. "No, maybe it's musicians that I love." She says as she walks over to her locker.

* * *

><p>Jade West made her way outside to the lunch tables and sat down next to Beck Oliver, "hey, did she have it?" He asked as he took a bite of his breakfast pizza.<p>

Jade shook her head, "no, she forgot to do it."

Beck nodded, "and you're not going to help her?" He asked.

Jade looked at him a moment before saying, "Cat and I may be friends, but I'm not going to start helping her on homework and stuff...I'm not that nice."

"Oh, I know." Her boyfriend nodded.

He got the death glare.

"I'm kidding." He told her, "you're lovely."

Jade was still glaring, "was that sarcasam?"

Beck just shook his head, "no, not at all."

"And here I'm hinting some more." Jade growled.

Beck couldn't help the laugh, "I'm just messing with you."

"Tell me you love me?" Jade asked as she took a drink of his coffee.

And Beck answered because he knew she couldn't go without hearing it, "I love you."

The rest of the conversation was cut off as Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro and Trina Vega made their way to the table. "Hey guys," Tori greeted as she sat across from the couple.

Andre took a seat between Tori and Jade, Robbie sat between Tori and Beck (for once he was without his puppet Rex Powers).

"What's up." Beck greeted as his girlfriend picked at his pizza.

"I got new jeans!" Trina squealed.

The five younger teens looked at her a moment before Jade said, "please, jump off a cliff."

Trina's mouth fell open before she said, "fine, I didn't want to sit with you all anyway."

As she walked away Jade hollered, "good, we wouldn't want to boost up your social status!" Even Tori laughed at that one.

Ten minutes later Cat was rushing over to the table with her History book in her hand, "help!" She hollered to them. All five pairs of eyes looked at her, "please, help me." She said as she put her book on the table, "I didn't get it done and it's confusing me." She confessed as she squeezed in between Andre and Jade.

"What doesn't confuse you?" Robbie couldn't help but ask.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat snapped.

Robbie shrugged and as he did so he noticed Jade glaring at him a little, "nothing." He whispered, "it meant nothing."

Tori looked at Cat's paper a minute before saying, "it's multiple choice Cat, you just rule out the answers you don't think work for the question."

Jade looked away from Robbie and drank another sip of Beck's coffee.

Beck couldn't help but smile as he watched the raven haired girl pick at his food and drink his coffee, "would you like me to get you something?" He asked her with a grin.

Jade looked at him a moment before saying, "no, yours is fine."

Beck nodded, "okay."

"Jade," Cat whispered, "what's one?" She asked.

"Don't ask me." The other girl snapped.

Cat furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before looking back at her paper, "sorry." She said.

Jade felt a little bad because Cat really hadn't done anything, they had been friends for so long so she sometimes felt bad making fun of the brown eyed girl or being mean to her like that. So, she looked over the confused girl's shoulder and read question number one. "It's C," she said after a moment.

Cat looked at her with an eyebrow raised as she asked, "number one?"

"Yeah," Jade answered.

Cat quickly marked the letter, and wrote it on the line beside the number one.

It was another two minutes before Cat tapped Jade's shoulder, "I need help with number two."

Jade rolled her eyes, but she still looked at the paper, "D." She said.

Cat happily answred the question before reading the next one.

Once again Cat was looking at Jade with a confused expression.

Jade sighed impatiently, "here," she reached over and snatched the pencil from Cat's hand and slid her homework over to her before she read over the questions answering them as she went along.

Cat studied her with a smile on her face, Andre and Robbie acted like it was a normal thing going on. And Tori sat in shock as she watched the gothic girl do the bubbly girl's homework.

After Jade finished she shoved the pencil and paper into Cat's hands before looking back to her smiling boyfriend. "Shut up!" She snapped at him.

Beck laughed, "I said nothing!"

"Thanks!" Cat smiled.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day dragged on for Cat, to her it felt like they were learning the same things all over again, it wasn't until Sikowitz's class at the end of the day that things got a little better.<p>

She was sitting beside Jade who had been sitting beside Beck.

And now she was watching Andre, Beck, Tori and a girl named Madison do an improv scene about a husband and wife in the supermarket with their two bickering kids.

Beck and Tori looked enough alike to Cat, so that made her believe that they were truly brother and sister.

"Now you put that away, we're not buying French Nuggets!" Madison yelled at her fake daughter (Tori).

"But I want the nuggets." Tori complained.

Beck smiled, "yeah, mom their all French and nugget like."

Andre shook his head, "we don't need French Nuggets, we already have Carribean ones back home."

"So put them away," Madison added.

The scene was interrupted as Sikowitz yelled, "two kids get up there and join the scene!"

Jade and Cat immediately jumped up.

"Now I say," Jade began pretending to be an old woman, "them here kids stole my French Nuggets." She pointed to Tori and Beck.

Cat put a serious face on as she walked over to Andre, "excuse me sir, are those your children?"

Andre nodded, "yeah, why?'

Cat said, "well their violating a code here..."

"What code?" Madison interrupted.

Cat pointed to the Tori and Beck, "well, first off the sign on the door clearly states that all children must be kept on a leash..."

"Leash?" Andre asked.

Cat nodded, "yes, a leash, and your children are clearly free of said leash." She then pointed to Jade, "number two, they stole this woman's French Nuggets."

Jade nodded, "and I wants'em back."

Cat looked at Madison, "and she wants them back."

Madison looked at Tori and Beck, "kids, give the old lady her nuggets."

"But we like French Nuggets." Tori cried.

Beck however snatched the nuggets from Tori's hands and gave them to Jade, "sorry we stole your nuggets." He said.

Jade rolled her eyes, "oh, get back to your leash!"

* * *

><p>"And scene," Sikowitz announced, the students on the stage all went back to their seats. Sikowitz then walked on to the stage, "and that there children is how you add actors into an already good scene to make the already good scene fantastic." He smiled, "however instead of French Nuggets a coconut could have been better."<p>

Beck and Jade shared a glance before the bell rang. "Am I taking you home?" Beck asked his girlfriend as the class started filing out.

Tori squeezed past Andre intent on catching up with Trina so she had a ride home.

"No, I have to do something with Cat, so I'll just catch a ride with her." Jade said as she drapped her bag over her shoulder.

Beck nodded, "okay, I'll see you later."

Jade nodded as she walked with Cat out into the hallway.

Sikowitz dashed to the door and closed it right before Beck, Andre and Robbie made it out the door.

"What are you doing man!" Rex snapped.

"Hey!" Robbie glared at the small puppet.

"Don't be a fool." Rex warned him.

Sikowitz had a giddy smile on his face, "you wanna see something?" He asked.

"Sure," Andre shrugged.

Sikowitz looked around a minute before saying, "where's Tori?"

Andre sighed, "I think she left already."

"What is it we're seeing?" Beck asked, shoving his right hand into his pocket holding his backpack over his shoulder with his left.

Sikowitz looked at him, "I don't know, is it a movie?"

"What?" Robbie asked.

Sikowitz looked at him, "what?"

"You asked us if we wanted to see something." Andre told him.

"Oh, right." Sikowitz smiled, "someone tell Tori to go to the Black Box Theatre."

As he opened the door and led the way to the theatre Andre pulled out his phone and texted the younger Vega sister.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later and Tori still wasn't outside the theatre, "okay," Sikowitz said deciding to get started, "Jade and Cat are inside." He told Beck, Andre, Rex and Robbie. He smiled, "this morning I tried to get them to do a Drive-By Acting exersise but Jade wouldn't do it." For some reason he glared at Beck, "anyway, now I'm going to go in there and give them a scene to play out, you are their secret audience."<p>

"Secret audience?" Robbie asked in his usual confused voice.

"You watch, and you go unnoticed...it shouldn't be that hard for you," Rex told him with a laugh.

Sikowitz nodded, "that's pretty much true, we're all going to hide in the dark."

"Even you?" Beck asked.

The older man nodded, "yes, because if I don't I'll feel left out." He nodded, "so, go and hide."

As the boy's made their way inside as quietly as they could Sikowitz entered the building to distract the girls from noticing their audience.

"Jade, Cat, this will be your acting challenge for the day." He told them.

"Ooh, I love acting!" Cat clapped.

Jade sighed, "what?"

Sikowitz waltzed up to them and said, "Cat, you're Jade's best friend..."

"Ooh okay!"

"And you're a spy who has just done something terrible to her..."

"Aw!" The bubbly girl's smile turns into a frown.

"Jade," Sikowitz looks at the other girl, "you are just finding out that it is your best friend who did this too you and you're angry."

Jade nodded, "cool."

"Oh!" The teacher shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out some things, "Cat you have to use this fake blood sometime, and Jade, you get this make up with this tiny drop of blood."

"Is the blood all fake?" Jade asked.

"Yes?" Sikowitz answers strangly.

Jade frowns, "darn."

Ignoring the young girl's comment the teacher backs away, "and whenever you're ready start the scene." He tells them as he backs into the dark wall, becoming completely invisible to both Jade and Cat.

* * *

><p>Jade turns toward the east side of the wall and with a small hand mirror she applies the makeup to her face, giving herself a blackened eye, leaving a few drops of the fake blood on it as well.<p>

Cat facing the west side of the wall, takes her small blood capsule and puts it in her mouth, preparing to bite it when Jade pretends to hit her (she just assumes that the other girl will, she normally does).

* * *

><p>At the same time the two of them turn to face each other, "Peyton, I don't understand how you could do this to me!" Jade almost yells.<p>

Cat shakes her head, "I couldn't help it Genee, I'm sorry." She shook her head sadly, "I had too."

"You had too?" Jade asks.

"Yes, I was told too, if I didn't they would have killed me."

"But you killed Alex, you killed my sister!" Jade whispered.

"I had too," Cat stepped forward, "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"Forgive you?" She tries to take a step back but it's useless as Cats steps toward her again.

"Please, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't have to. You know me, I loved Alex like she was my own sister, you know that. I loved Alex like I love..."

"Don't say it."

Cat finishes anyway, "Like I love you."

And that's when Jade swings, Cat moves quick enough knocking herself to the floor biting the capsule as she goes. Now she's laying down proping herself up with her right arm, her left arm is in the air, her hand dabbing at her bloody lip. Her pink and black dress is rippled along the floor as she tries her best to not cower over. "That really hurt!" She shouts up toward Jade.

They had heard the door open from the north side of the building but neither of them broke character, they knew that if they were being graded for this than that would take points away. The two girls stayed focused.

Jade laughs her simple angry laugh as she snaps, "good! Maybe you'll think about what you're doing next time, before you actually do it." She seethed. She's taller without her boots, but as she stands towering over the smaller girl with her cargo boots she looks almost giant like compared to the other girl. The blackness of her clothing fabric blends in with the room, but not enough to not know it's there. Her black hair shines in the light of the tiny windows, the blue streaks just falling normally below the shoulders. She's more angry than she's ever been as her eye blackened with a bruise bleeds.

"But I swear I didn't mean too," the voice is small and panicked as Cat tries to push herself up.

"Yeah well you did it anyway!" Is what Jade throws back at her.

The girl with the broken lip shakes her head moving her hand away from her face to stare directly at the other Jade, "please, just listen to me?" It seriously was like begging.

"No."

"Please..."

"NO!" It's louder this time.

Jade turns away fully prepared to leave it at that, however the Cat grabs her by the elbow, "don't go please," she whispers out. "I'm sorry." The elbow slips out of her grip, "it means nothing." The red head is crying and Jade pretends as though she is about too as well. She lifts her hands to her face and draws in a heavy breath.

"I'm sorry," the brown eyed girl whispers again, reaching for Jade's shoulder. Trying her best to comfort. "Please, please know that I am." The shoulder moves, the hand drops.

The blue strands of hair are engulfed within the black as the blue-green eyed girl faces the red haired one once more. "Why is it that I don't believe you? How do I know you'll never do it again?"

"But I..."

"No, you don't get to explain, you betrayed me." The anger was turning to hurt, a voice that Jade rarely shows. "You really broke my heart. Out of everyone, I never would have guessed it was you." She said, "you were my best friend."

As tears streamed from her brown eyes with a shaky breath Cat asked, "were?" She was hearbroken, it showed well on her face.

There was a sick wicked laugh as Jade said her final words, "well, we all knew you're stupid, but you'd have to be insane to think that we're still friends."

And again she's walking away.

Cat doesn't even try to stop her this time because she knows it's over.

* * *

><p>"And Cut!" Sikowitz yells from his darkened spot coming out of the shadows, as he yelled Jade noticed Vega jump a bit, she smiled at the sight.<p>

"Hey Tori." Andre says all happy like. And Jade's surprised because she didn't know anyone else was watching. She's even more surprised when she see's Robbie come out with Rex.

"Sup baby..." she hears Rex start before Robbie covers his mouth, "so sorry." The dorkish boy whispers.

And then there's Beck her lovely man, brushing his hair away from his face Beck walks over to Tori and Jade can tell he's waiting for her, "hey Tori," he says in a sing-song voice.

Cat spits the blood capsule into the trash can before crying, "Yay, yay!," as she leaps from her spot in the middle of the room. She runs over to Jade who has begun to make her way toward the group, "I just knew it went well!" she cried wrapping her arms around the taller girl.

"Get off!" Jade snaps.

Cat imediatedly lets go, a look of hurt and confusion etched itself upon her face.

Beck casually throws his arm over his girlfriend's shoulders and kisses the side of her head, Jade smiles (yes, smiles) as she leans into him.

Noticing Cat's emotional state Jade adds, "it was good, huh?"

Cat lights up completely, "awesome." She cries.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have the explanation, if you were confused...I hope that explained it all.<strong>

**Thanks for reading I greatly appreciate it, and please let me know if it was boring or good, or whatever...by the way, they never show Cat's locker so I kind of made it up, and Madison is a made up character also.**

**...thanks again...**


End file.
